dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Min Jung
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Min Jung *'Nombre:' Kim Min Jung (Kim Min Jeong) / 김민정 *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 167 cm *'Peso:' 43 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' Signal Entertainment Dramas *My Fellow Citizens (KBS2, 2019) *Mr. Sunshine (tvN, 2018) *Man to Man (jTBC, 2017) *The Merchant: Gaekju 2015 (KBS2, 2015-2016) *Gap Dong (tvN, 2014) *The 3rd Hospital (tvN, 2012) *Thorn Birds (KBS, 2011) *2009 Alien Baseball Team (MBC, 2009) *New Heart (MBC, 2007) *Stranger Than Paradise (SBS, 2006) *Fashion 70's (SBS, 2005) *Ireland (MBC, 2004) *A Land of Alcohol (SBS, 2003) *The Thought of Wearing Rubber Shoes Backwards (MBC, 2002) *Rival (SBS, 2002) *Mina (KBS, 2001) *She's the One (KBS, 2001) *Medical Center (SBS, 2000) *The Unstoppables (SBS, 2000) *Bad Boys (MBC, 2000) *Invitation (KBS, 1999) *I'm Still Loving You (MBC, 1999) *Kaist (SBS, 1999) *Nice Girls (KBS, 1999) *Sunflower (MBC, 1998) *See and See Again (MBC, 1998) *King and Queen (KBS, 1998) *Yesterday (MBC, 1997) *Wedding Dress (KBS, 1997) *Jo Gwang Jo (KBS, 1996) *Princess Deok Hye (MBC, 1996) *Adolescence 2 (MBC, 1995) *Jang Nok Su (KBS, 1995) *Stranger in Paradise (MBC, 1994) *Flower That Never Wilts (KBS, 1991) *Bizarre Family, Bizarre School (MBC, 1990) *Best Teather: Widow (MBC, 1988) Películas *Queen of the Night (2013) *Marrying the Mafia 5 - Return of the Family (2012) *The Scam (2009) *Forbidden Quest (2006) *Flying Boys (2004) *Project X (2003) *Bus Stop (2002) *Zzang (1998) *Whispering Corridors (1998) *Kid Cop (1993) *Come Back, Frog Boys (1992) Programas de TV *Tasty Road (Olive Channel,2016) *Running Man cap 167 (SBS, 2013) *Sunday Night - A Real Man (MBC, 2013) *The Duet (MBN, 2012) *Running Man cap 50-51 (SBS, 2011) * Music Bank (KBS, 2002) * Loveletter junto con Shinhwa Anuncios *'2014:' Kolping *'2013:' Yojin Construction & Engineering *'2012:' Haan Beauty *'2011:' Ponds *'2009: '''1-Day ACUVUE Define Johnson Johnson *Koreana Jade Cain *Thrunet *Healthy Videos Musicales *Seo In Guk - "Love U" (2010) Reconocimientos *'2019 12th Korea Drama Awards: Female Top Excellence Award (My Fellow Citizens) *'''2018 6th APAN Star Awards: Best Supporting Actress (Mr. Sunshine) *'2015 4th APAN Star Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia Femenino en Drama Largo (The Merchant: Gaekju 2015) *'2015 KBS Drama Awards:' Excelencia de Actriz en drama de duración media (The Merchant: Gaekju 2015) *'2008 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Premio Estrella de Drama - Categoría Femenina por New Heart *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Actuación de Oro - Categoría Actriz de Miniserie por New Heart *'2005 SBS Drama Awards:' Las 10 Mejores Estrellas por Fashion 70's *'2004 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz Revelación por Ireland *'2002 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Nueva Estrella por Rival *'2000 Korea Food for the Hungry Internacional (KFHI):' Premio al Servicio *'1998 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz Juvenil *'1992 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz Infantil Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1990 *'Educación: '''Universidad Kyungki (Teatro y Cine) *'Aficiones: Películas, música *'''Especialidades: Bailar jazz, snowboard *'Religión:' Catolicismo (Nombre de bautismo: Juliana / 유리안나) *Min Jung hizo su debut actoral en 1988, a la edad de seis años, de ahí en adelante actúo en numerosas series de televisión, convirtiéndose en una de las niñas actrices más demandadas y elogiadas de su generación. *Es la nueva MC de "Tasty Road" de Olive Channel junto con Yura de Girl's Day ; emitiéndose desde 2010, el programa por cable muestra varios restaurantes alrededor del país. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Coreano *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Ingles *Instagram Official Galería Kim_Min_Jung2.jpg Kim Min Jung3.jpg Kim Min Jung5.jpg Kim Min Jung4.jpg Kim Min Jung6.jpg Kim Min Jung7.jpg Kim Min Jung8.jpg Kim Min Jung9.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Signal Entertainment